chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ability Shield
Ability shield is the ability to create an invisible shield that protects oneself from other's abilities. The ability is similar to ability immunity, except that it can be activated and deactivated at will. Characters *Lauren, a former Organisation agent, has this ability naturally. *An unnamed villain in World 2 also has this ability naturally. *Matthew Harper has also got this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked this ability from the unnamed villain. *Abbie Gray has also copied the ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *A future clone of Braedon Gray has displayed this ability. *Sasha Houston has this ability naturally. *Meena Maitland-McKay will have this ability naturally. Limits [[Lauren|'Lauren']] Lauren can shield herself from the abilities of others, making her occasionally immune to their effects. She can also extend this protection onto people around her, preventing other abilities from affecting them too. It is unknown if there is a maximum number of people she can protect in this way. The ability can be consciously controlled, and she knows how to lower her shield, but she previously claimed to be unable to. It is unknown if she thus lied in order to help her deceive others, or if she at the time couldn't lower her shield but later learned to do so. It is also unsure whether the ability of anti-shield will work against this ability or not, as although Lauren was once instructed to try to use her shield to combat anti-shield, the two abilities have actually never been used against each other at the same time. It is possible that the result would depend merely on which ability was activated first. 'Unnamed Villain' This character only has to focus on an individual to block all of their abilities from affecting him. He does not need to know what abilities they have to do this, or even need to have an idea of their abilities' effects. However, his shields have to be deliberately produced, and therefore the ability could be overcome if he underestimated someone or didn't consider them a threat. He can also shield others, but finds this more difficult to do. He used this ability to prevent himself from being captured until he was caught by a civilian he'd overlooked, and later he used it on a vast scale to help himself and others escape Organisation custody during an eclipse. The shield didn't prevent his abilities from being mimicked, however, but this is likely due to them having been absorbed before he activated the ability. The shield was effective later in preventing attempts to recapture them all, until again he was captured by a person he wasn't aware of. 'Matthew Harper' Matthew can produce an invisible shield which prevents the abilities of others from affecting him. He can also pass the shield over others, and protect them too. The ability is usually consciously controlled with him, but will activate automatically in times of extreme danger. Due to paranoia, he tries to keep it active as much as he can. 'Peter Petrelli' Since Peter mimicked the ability from the villain, he has the same limits as this man does. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to her uncle Peter. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Peter. 'Future Clone Of Braedon Gray' The clone used his shield to prevent Pippy Gray from reading his mind when they met briefly, and also to prevent various precognitive and information-gaining abilities from being used to detect his origin or identity. 'Sasha Houston' Sasha is able to shield herself from the effects of the abilities of others at will. She will eventually be able to consciously control it, but she currently automatically shields when feeling threatened or afraid. She will also eventually learn to shield from particular abilities whilst letting others still affect her. However, she will never be able to shield others, even if they are touching her at the time. Her ability only affects herself. 'Meena Maitland-McKay' Meena will be able to create an invisible shield which will protect her from the abilities of others. It will make her temporarily immune to abilities. However, she will always struggle to maintain the shield for a long time, or under intense attack. At first, her shield will only protect herself, but later in life she will learn to extend it to protect up to five other individuals, as long as they are near her at the time. She will not need physical contact to do so. Similar Abilities *Shielding is the ability to shield others from attacks *Forcefield manipulation is the ability to manipulate forcefields *Forcefield production is the ability to create forcefields *Deflection is the ability to deflect other abilities *Anti-shield is the ability to penetrate shielding abilities *Ability immunity is the similar ability to be reflexively immune to other peoples abilities Category:Abilities